Dreams
by Alchemic-Soi
Summary: Mello's fear brings him to terms with his feelings about Matt but nothing ever truly cures a fear. MelloXMatt


MelloXMatt

**Dreams MelloXMatt Death Note Fanfiction**

It was our first holiday together, just as mates, and we chose to go to Spain. Or rather, Matt chose to go to Spain, I just didn't have the heart to disagree with him. Great. I hate planes see. They just scare the absolute shit out of me. I know people say it's the safest means of transport but I can't help it, what if something does go wrong?

"It'll be fine." I heard Matt's soft voice in my ear.

My knuckles were white from clutching the rosary in my hand. Pale faced I forced out a smile.

"Honestly, you're safe with me here." Matt brushed his hand against my arm, making my heart pound even more.

The pilots voice came over the intercom, "We shall be taking off in around 10 minutes. The weather at our destination today is warm and sunny, so we should have a good flight with minimal turbulence."

"See minimal turbulence."

"But it's still a long flight." I grimaced.

"It'll be worth it." Matt grinned.

I shut my eyes and pressed my fingers to my temples.

"Excuse me, are you Mr Michael Keehl?" Came a woman's voice.

"Yes, what?" I snapped, not moving, eyes still shut.

"Your in flight entertainment system isn't working, would you like us to reallocate your seats?"

"No." I said bluntly, turning to face Matt.

"We can move your friend as well, if you'd prefer…"

"I said no. I really don't care less about the goddamned entertainment system!" I cut in, sounding rather harsh.

"I'm sorry, he's not a very good flier." His apologetic tone was sickeningly sweet, yet irresistible. I glared at him. He winked, I smiled. "I do hope mines working though." His voice turned serious, as it always does when it's about games.

"Oh yes its just Mr Keehl's. You will find a list of movies, music and games in the in flight magazine." Matt's eyes lit up at the word 'games'. "And do remember we are here to make your flight as comfortable as possible."

"Thank-you." Matt's soft voice came again, and I heard the air hostess walk away.

My right hand still clutched the rosary to my heart, while my left hand propped my head up on the armrest.

"Cabin crew prepare for take off." Came the pilot's voice.

"Help me Matt." My voice sounded pathetic, but my head was spinning too hard to notice and my heart was racing. He took my leather gloved hand in his and put the rosary back around my neck with the other.

The plane was quickening and bouncing on its wheels down the runway. His hand felt warm in mine, I was glad of the comfort but I'm surprised he didn't pull away because I squeezed so hard.

I heard myself groan as the nose of the plane pulled up into the air and all the organs in my body sunk down, being dragged by the G's.

I sat so still for the next ten minutes, but it seemed like a century. Then we hit some turbulence.

"Matt…" My voice trailed off, my face even paler than before.

He pulled his goggles off his head and turned to face me. Then reaching his arm around me he pulled me into his side. "You'll be fine," he murmured.

I reached up a hand and patted his hair flat; I like it better to be tidy. I leaned my head on his shoulder and drifted into a deep sleep.

He has no idea how much I love him.

I never remember my dreams, I sometimes doubt I dream at all. Ever since I can remember, it was always black. I can imagine it being just like seeing right into my soul, always dark and alone, but today there was a light, and it seemed to get closer, the ever bright light shining out but never meeting anything to cast a shadow.

I awoke a few hours later and turned to see Matt asleep too. I smiled and closed my eyes for just a few more minutes.

Matt stirred and yawned, opening his eyes. "You know where I need to go now?" He pointed towards the washroom. "It's a shame you can't smoke in planes, I could really do with one." He slid out across my lap and headed for the back of the plane.

I ran my fingers over where he'd passed, the smell of fags and 'gaming stress' lingered on my leather gloved fingers. Suddenly the silence impressed upon me, the loneliness clawing at every part of my body, tearing at my thoughts.

He was only gone a minute.

My body stayed completely ridged.

"Um, Mel?" His voice licked the lips of darkness, sending a shiver down my spine. "Sorry."

"No, I'm sorry" I opened my eyes. "You shouldn't get dragged down by me."

"It's fine, really." He smiled and continued with his video game.

I pretty much slept the rest of the flight, and was awoken by Matt shaking my arm.

"Mel, we're here."

"Oh, Matt." I opened my eyes. "I'm so glad that's over at last!"

"We'll we'd better actually get off the plane now." He smiled.

We spent ages getting through customs and it was well into the night when we left the airport. A taxi drove us for two hours along busy highways until we finally came to a stop.

"This is it." Matt stepped out, stuffing a rather large wad of cash into the drivers hand and muttered something, in what I presumed was Spanish, before coming to stand with me.

Matt swung the door open before me and I stepped onto the threshold. Darkness surrounded me on all sides and I could feel Matt's warn breath on the back of my neck, making me shiver. Then suddenly a blinding light flashed the surroundings into a shroud of unbelievable brilliance.

It was a clean white room with stainless steel kitchen appliances, a glass topped table and a big red couch in front of a huge widescreen television.

"Matt this is…" My words were silenced by his lips pressing onto mine. At first I did not react, but then I pulled his into me, pressing our bodies together. I twisted my hands through his hair. Now we had each other, it ended in a dream.

Now I have the man I love, I sinned against my own faith, shall I ever see home again?


End file.
